Don't Forget ME ALWAYS PROTECT ME!
by Anouk Chizatz
Summary: lissana is back..but she's not the same old lissana...lucy is in danger will natsu see through this reflection of his old friend..and be able to save lucy...watch out for the romantic kiss in the last...
1. Chapter 1

Lissana was back again...Natsu was really ecstatic that his old friend was back in town...

Everyone was happy that Lissana was back...

Lucy(Natsu's partner/secret lover)...was the newest member of the fairytail guild...

Lissana known to be the friendliest person in fairytail introduced herself to lucy...

lucy known to be a person who could judge a person's character….was really excited to meet lissana…..she was so happy to meet her both the girls…..had great chemistry with eachother….d very first moment they met…..after a whole day of fun lucy decided to head back to her apartment….she was hoping she would see natsu but he was no where to be found….she hoped he'd pop his pink pair through his window to wish her good night but he didn't show up…

she though to herself for a while…but then realized that natsu must be with lissana after all she was his childhood friend…(after wondering ) lucy was snoring away…

next morning she saw natsu but something was peculiar about him he would usually come and greet lucy or pass some unwanted comment to which lucy would reply natsu with a smack on his head…d whole day went by natsu spend the whole day with lissana…..lucy was happy but in a way was sad (she won't admit it but she started developing feelings for the salamander)….

The next day lucy decided to stay home and write her book about her adventures in fairytail….

The morning past by without any annoying natsu and happy to irritate her but within her she was missing all the fun things they'd do together….

Her peaceful afternoon was interrupted by a knock on the door….

When lucy opens the door she is surprised to see gray…..

Gray: how come u didn't come to the guild today?

Lucy: well I wasn't feeling well….

Gray: is that where's natsu he seems to be missing.

Lucy: I don't know he might be with lissana

Gray: hey lucy

Lucy: yeah

Gray: want to go out somewhere…..ur apartment is awfully boring…..

Lucy: (*screams*)

Gray: what is it ?

Lucy: (turning red she says) gray ur clothes are off again…

Gray: oh sorry (putting his clothes back on)

Lucy: (getting up) so gray how bout going out I do feel bored…

Gray: (with twinkling eyes) sure thing…

Lucy locks the door both her and gray decide to go into the town to buy something…..

They have a great time together…..

Natsu spots the both of them and waves his hand…..lissana was also with him…

Gray and lucy wave back and tell them both to join them…

Lucy gets up to go to the bathroom….to which lissana says she'd like to come along…

So as the both are about to approach the bathroom…..

Lissana decides to take a de-tour….

She grabs lucy by the hand….and takes her to the forest…..

Lucy is a bit petrified….she tries to ask what's wrong to which lissana in a demonic tone says…..

Shut Up Blondie…..lucy is scared…..

She hasn't seen this side of lissana ever….

…

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

Lissana takes lucy to the forest…bangs her to the tree…..and yells (in the same demonic tone)

Lissana: lucy heartfilia…stay away from natsu dragneel…"HE'S MINE"

Lucy: hey what is wrong with u lissana…..i thought we were friends….i mean what's this all about natsu he's both of our friends neither of us owns him…

Lissana: (yelling so loudly that all the birds in the vicinity fly away) shut up and listen blondie…..u don't belong here….

Fairytail isn't a place for people like you and it is most certainly not about….looks…

I'am warning u to stay away from natsu…of else

Lucy: (stammering) …..or … else what…..aren't we comrades….

Lissana: u and me comrades..i don't even know u….

Lucy: (also known to be a negotiator) hey well that's doesn't seem like a problem…..we can get to know eachother…..

Natsu…would like for us to be friends….

Lissana: shut up blondie…..u don't have the right to take natsu's name….

Meanwhile…..

Natsu: what's taking these girls…..

Gray: they are girls what do you expect probably…getting to know eachother….

Natsu: but am hungry…..

Gray: ah! Will u shut up fire ball…

Natsu: looks the popsicle talks…

Gray: ive had it with u…so gray uses his power and goes like ice wizard magic….

Natsu: n then natsu is like….fire wizard magic….

*Boom*

*Bam*

*Pow*

Most might think those punches where thrown by natsu and gray at each other but…just to bad….

"Erza The Great" knocks some sense into both of them…..

Natsu: hey erza why did u beat us?

Gray: yeah m with natsu…

Erza: (in her ever bossy tone) I'm sick and tired of u guys acting like a buncha stupid jerks…..

Natsu &Gray: (look at eachother and say) look who's talking…..

Erza: I heard that…

Natsu&Gray: RUNNNNNNNNN !

Erza: u better when I get u ill make sure u get the worst punishment…(evil spark is seen in her eyes )

Back to lucy and lissana

Lucy: lissana…stop please stop ur scaring me….

Lissana: that's the whole point blondie….

From a distance….lissana hears happy's voice….

She releases lucy from her clutches….

Lissana: (in her ever goody miss two shoes tone) lucy lets keep this a secret or else ill hurt someone very precious to u…

Lucy: (scared & shocked at the same time ) I very well understand lissana…

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

that night when lucy goes to have a shower she examines all her wounds caused by the evil version of lissana

she wondered to herself..its not the same lissana….i've heard about or met…

…..she bandages her wounds…and decides to keep this incident…..as a secret….

…..

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3

So the next day…..was gloomy for lucy….she was feeling ill…..so she decided to stay in bed…..but her day was interrupted by a knock on the door…..

At the door was loki….(a celestial spirit/ who also happens to have a huge crush on lucy)…

Loki: hey lucy…why didn't u come to the guild meeting today?

Lucy: well hi loki….i was unwell…so decided to stay in bed a day long…

Loki: that would explain the pajamas….

Lucy: oh shit look away let me go change…..

Loki: (blushes and looks away) wondering and talking to himself he says…..she sure does look cute when she's wearing here pajamas…..i wish i could hug her….and kiss her subtle lips…

He was soooo engrossed that he didn't see lucy standing there….and seeing all the weird things he was doing….she had…..a disgusted expression on her face…

Lucy: loki what the hell are u doing?

Loki: (surprised) ahhhhh I wasn't doing anything…

Lucy: (narrowing her eyes down to him) oh really why in the world were u kissing my pillow….

Loki: (drops the pillow) *thinks to himself lucy is so gonna think m a freak* ahh well ur pillow well its very soft…

Lucy: (giving him the yea right look) oh is it so…well then both u and my pillow would like to continue ur love story somewhere else…..

Loki: no m fine lucy…

Lucy: well m not fine with u kissing my stuff…(lucy in a very sultry and seductive tone says)…oh! Loki…

Loki: (starts blushing) what is it lucy….

Lucy: oh! Dear loki….GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW…and just like that she kicks him out…

Well it was loki's mistake kissing a pillow while lucy the hot babe was still in the building….

:

Finally after a lot of thought lucy decides to head out…..to her favorite spot…u know the where natsu always finds her or the spot where she goes when she feels low and can see the beautiful sunset…

Lucy could hear foot steps….right behind her….

Her heart started beating fast thinking natsu was approaching her…

One by one…the foot steps came closer…..

The nearer it got lucy's heart started beating faster…and faster…..

Then a hand approached her from behind…

Her heartbeat almost skipped a beat….before she realized she was grabbed by her waist in the most delicate manner and was breathing faintly onto someones's chin in darkness…and there she was all lost in a trans for a moment where she was experiencing the most passionate kiss ….and before she realized who she was with the mysterious stranger or say strange lover had vanished into thin air or shall we say disappeared into the darkness and all that was left was an chilly essence within her…

…..

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-4

…

The thought of the kiss was still lingering on lucy's mind and her body still aroused to the gentle touch…..

The next morning was the most beautiful morning….

Lucy thought to herself nothing could possibly…ruin my perfect day…..but she jinxed her own day…

Lucy looks at the calendar to see what date it is but she is surprised to see today happens to be a ball in fairytail…(represented by a round ball)….

Strict instructions were given that everyone…that the guys have to wear a tux….and the girls wear supposed to wear a classic gowns….

(seems so typical of me to put them in such a situation its certainly gonna rain fabric the way things are heading…)

So lucy's thought process is interrupted….with a knock on the door…

Lucy to herself…..who could it be now….

She opens the door…she's sees erza and invites her in….

Lucy: hi erza…..

Erza: hey lucy….

Lucy: come on in…(after a moment)…soooo erza….

Erza: what is it lucy?

Lucy: well the fairytail ball is today….so…..what are u gonna wear…

Erza: (with a blushy face and looking down on the floor says….in a half shy and half confident way…)

Lucy…..i don't have anything to wear for the ball…could u help me with..it!

Lucy: (almost losing her ground)…..sure thing erza…and lucy with a sparkle in her eyes gives erza a heads up…..

Erza: (in a very excited manner she almost squeals…..) oh lucy! Thank you…..

Lucy: (to herself ) and that's the great erza for you…..

So…..both the girls spend the whole day trying out new clothes and….then out of nowhere erza shouts in excitement…..

I found it…

Lucy: (a bit scared touches the great erza)….what is it erza…..

Erza: (with a sparkle in her eye and a thumbs up in her hand)…tells lucy she found the dress she was gonna wear…..

Lucy: (to herself) and that my friends is the great erza….

….in all this excitement lucy finds the dress she was gonna wear….

She thought to herself….natsu will like me in this dress…

But all of a sudden a black cloud surrounded her she was like what if lissana acts like the way she did….

But lucy was confident nothing could ruin her day….

Both the girls dressed up…

Both erza and lucy decided to tie their hair on top…

First erza got dressed up…she looked fabulous…her gown was very unique…just like herself….

The top of the gown was red in color like her hair and was white in the bottom…her gown was a so sexy….the gown stuck to her body and thus flaunting her sexy figure…was just one sight to see…..lucy couldn't stop gushing about how hot erza was looking…

Erza started to blush…

Then lucy decided to go get dressed...when she came out of the dressing room….erza was spell bound by how she was looking…

Lucy's gown was blue in color …it was an off shoulder…gown….and was really flowy…

Meanwhile…..somewhere amidst all of this , there was an eerie feeling surrounding the salamander….he was wondering , why was lissana acting so weird….he was trying to imply his ingenious ideas….

He was wondering to himself maybe…lissana is a bit uncomfortable that luce is my best friend and my partner….maybe lissana in jealous…..of his and lucy's relationship…..and as usual he was giving ihis unusual laugh eheheheheehehhehe…..somebody is burning….

He was interrupted from his thought process by gray…..with a smack on his head…..

Gray: There's only one person in fairytail who's always on fire and that u…..natsu

Natsu: (rubbing his swollen head)…ouch! Why did u do that? .and popsicle look who's talking…at least .people love me and fight over me….

Gray: if ur referring to lissana and lucy….then u have issues both of them are pretty good friends….but!

Natsu: (trying to keep a straight face) but what…..

Gray: there's this cold aura always surrounding lissana since she's come bak….

Natsu: u know what popsicle I'd say u were wrong but ive felt it too….

Before gray could reply he is struck on his head with a big…animal hand…and he becomes unconscious…..

Natsu: gearing up to see who did this to his friend….

A voice in the dark says natsu…..don't u ever listen to such bad people…..

Natsu (recognizing the voice)….lissana its u why did u hit gray….he's our friend….

Lissana: (with a cold smile on her face and glowing eyes as if she were possessed ) oh natsu u poor natsu….u should have listened…..

Natsu: who are u ? ur not lissana….at least ur not the lissana I know…

Lissana: oh! But u do know me…. We have met before…..

Before natsu can make a move lissana (back to the demonic version)…knocks natsu unconscious and ties both gray and natsu to gather….

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR HERO….FIND OUT IN the LAST CHAPTER…..

…..

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter-5

Tittle- lets get it over with !

Well the main heros are now probably out of the scene….

Meanwhile erza and lucy where heading to the fairytail ball….

Everyone is spell bound by the way they look…

Lucy scans the whole room to see if natsu saw her in her…sultry/seductive outfit….

Well he was no where to be found…so was gray….but not that she had noticed…..

Well drinks are served to everyone…in the party…every one especially Cana helps herself to those drinks….

Lucy known to be not much of a drinker decided to stay that way for the evening…..the only thing that would change her mind would be….if…

Natsu offers to buy her a drink but that wasn't gonna happen…..since we all know that he's all tied up in something else or how should I put it with someone else…..

After a while something really bizarre happens…every one was fainting…

But lucy here didn't notice it cause she was still wondering where natsu was…

She was so engrossed that she didn't notice the figure approaching her…

Before lucy could turn and see who had grabbed her from behind…..lucy was knocked unconscious…..

…..after a while…

When lucy gained consciousness….she saw herself tied to the same tree where lissana previously took her…..her vision was still blur….but she could see someone walking towards her…her eyes widened…

It was none other than lissana…

Lissana: hope u slept well blondie…

Lucy: lissana why have u got me here….and where is natsu…..and where are the rest of the guild members…..

Lissana: (in her sweet tone) the others u say well u should be more worried about urself blondie…..

Lissana….unties lucy…and releases her…

Lucy: lissana thank you….

Lissana : don't thank me yet blondie…..

Lucy: (having a suspicious look ) what are you gonna do with me…

Lissana..looks upto lucy and says u know the usual….

What?...lucy says…

Lissana grabs lucy by the hand and pins her to the ground…..

Lissana: (in her old demonic tone with evil red light in her eye) oh! Blondie…..didn't I tell u to stay away from natsu….

Lucy: who are u to tell me whom should I be friends with…..

Lissana: yada yada…do u ever shut up blondie…..

Lucy: (getting really annoyed with lissana's behavior) for the last time what is it that u want…..

Lissana: *SHUT UP BLONDIE*…..

Lucy: (now losing her temper and throws a punch(lucy's famous punch which hits a person so hard that the person can go into a coma for a while….) at lissana …making her fly of off her and almost reach the stars)….

GETS UP DUSTS HERSELF…..AND YELLS FOR THE LAST TIME THE NAME IS LUCY HEARTFILIA….GET IT…

From a distance lucy could see something approaching…it was like a shooting star…..but it wasn't that it was the blown away lissana coming back to earth…..after her short journey to the moon…..

But now lissana (the demonic one)…..reveals her or should I say his true identity…..

Lucy (with a funny look in the eye) seriously…m up against a sore loser like him….

The name is Lassie….i'm a powerful mage…..

Lucy : (to herself) wow the name tells me how powerful u are…..i mean Lassie…..what kind of a name is that…

Lassie: well it's a name…a good name..

Lucy : (laughing her gut out) no seriously lassie that name doesn't scare sheep's anymore…

Lassie: (irritated) well it's a name and I like it.

Lucy: (laughing louder) what did they run outta names at the interesting name shop u shop at…..hahahahahahahhaha..

Lassie: feel my wrath woman !

Before lassie (the dog name) could show his power he is blown into pieces with natsu's flame….

Natsu….dusting himself…wow….that guy was a sore loser…

Lucy: (in a very shy tone) natsu u came…

Natsu: (looks at lucy) oh! Hey luce u look sexy…

Lucy: (to herself) he noticed…..

Lucy: (to natsu) but natsu where were u all this time?

Natsu: well I was tied up…..by that loser I just blew up….

Lucy: but how did u manage to escape….

Natsu: who would tie a fire wizard with a rope….i mean come on where has common sense gone….

Lucy: well he sure was a freak.

Natsu: (back to his old self) by the way luce…why are u dressed like that…

Lucy: (he forgot-thinking to herself) ah! Natsu I hate u…..m leaving

She turns away and begins to walk….but she is interrupted….by a hand grabbing onto her hair….she's like what the hell natsu let go of my hair…

He pulls her by her hair….just when she's about to reach the ground….natsu holds her midway in the air and….*KISSES HER*…..a sense of déjà vu was experienced….by lucy….

He restores lucy to her original position and…starts walking away…

lucy is surprised that after such a wonderful kiss why would he leave…

she wants to call out his name but it was as if her….throat was dry and…she couldn't speak…

all of a sudden natsu stops…..turns back and say….

NICE KISS BY the WAY….REMEMBER…the…BEAUTIFUL SUNSET ALWAYS….

She thought to herself its dark what is he talking bout….then a sudden flash of memory….

SHE RUNS AND HUGS NATSU FROM BEHIND….

AND SAYS : I LOVE U 3

AND HE SAYS : I LOVE U TOO…DUMMY 3

…

-the END-


End file.
